


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Power Bottom Robotnik, Power Imbalance, service top stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Agent Stone would do anything for doctor Robotnik.  Maybe 'anything' was a little too much.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> This really should be a crack fic but it's not. The agent Simp memes have gotten to me. Also, title is from a Two Door Cinema Club song by the same name.

He really would do anything for the doctor. Sometimes it scared him that he was so dedicated. He had  _ killed  _ for people before, but this was different. He was doing this on his own free will, he  _ wanted  _ to do everything Robotnik asked. One of the interns at the office had called him something… was it ‘simp’? This was after he had fawned over the success of the doctor’s latest invention. It didn’t matter anyway, the kid had tried making coffee for the doctor and had been promptly laid off. 

Speaking of coffee, Stone had a latte in hand for the doctor. He himself had already had one today, so he didn’t have one of his own. But he was more than happy to fuel the other man’s caffeine addiction. He fought the urge to whistle joyously as he opened the door to the lab. The doctor hated idle noise.

“I have a latte for you, doctor.” He had his headphones on, and some 70’s sounding pop song flowed quietly through the room. It was a little worrisome that he listened to music so loud, but the agent didn’t dare mention it. He hadn’t heard him, so he repeated himself a little louder, to which he whipped around with a glare as he removed his headphones. 

He felt bad for interrupting, but Robotnik’s face quickly softened at the sight of the reusable cup in his hand. 

“Put it on my desk. Thank you.” He smiled good-naturedly at the man who was already swiveling his chair away from him. He was careful as he approached the doctor’s desk, making sure not to bump into the many machines strewn around the lab. It wasn’t nearly as tidy as the mobile lab; this one wasn’t seen by many others besides the doctor himself and Stone. He should’ve been watching his feet. He didn’t see the tiny badnik that lay deactivated on the floor.

He was silent as he hit the floor. But the loud  _ thump _ alerted the doctor anyway. Shit, the latte. Stone righted the cup quickly before it had time to spill any more, but the damage was done. The small puddle of coffee had luckily missed anything important, only just stopping before a document on the floor. 

He scrambled to his feet as the doctor stood from his chair.

“I’ll go get the supplies and clean that up right away, sir.” The man furrowed his brows a bit, before stepping so that he stood just before the puddle.

“No.”

“H- I’m sorry?”

“You should be. But besides that, I want you to kneel.” His knees hit the floor hard, and he didn’t wince. The coffee cup was picked from his hand and set on the table by the doctor. What was going on? His eyes flickered to Robotnik’s crotch before he mentally berated himself. What was he doing- that was disrespectful! But he couldn’t get the vision of the bulge he saw out of his head. Was he hard? He couldn’t have been.

“You’re going to lick up the mess.” His eyes widened the way they always did, but he didn’t hesitate to lean forward until his face was centimetres from the ground. His tongue eagerly lapped at the coffee, and he ignored the heat curling in his stomach. An incredulous laugh sounded from above him.

“Holy shit, you’re actually doing it. I knew you were devoted, Stone, but I didn’t know the lengths you’d go to for me. I’m curious to find out what else you’d do for me.” His breath grew heavy and he cringed. This was a horrible time to be aroused. Although, if his eyes hadn’t been tricking him, the doctor might have been as well.

It was very likely that he simply got off on punishing Stone. But he’d take it. His tongue worked at the floor until the last of the coffee was gone. He pulled his head back, attempting to sit back up on his knees again. But something on the back of his head stopped him. The doctor’s shoe pressed his face into the spit-slick floor. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him. 

“Let’s get this out of the way. I’m turned on, and you’re willing to do anything for me. I think even your dull mind can understand where this is going.” He tried to nod, but his head was still pinned. He belatedly realized that he was hard, and felt his face grow hot with shame. 

The shoe finally let up, and he sat back to gaze at the doctor with big eyes. There was a light red dusting his face, and it was obvious now that he was hard as well. Labored breaths wracked his concerningly lanky frame. He was having a hard time keeping his composure and shit, if that didn’t make Stone want to cry.

“I want you to suck my cock, and don’t use your hands. If i feel the slightest hint of teeth I’ll castrate you.” He quivered and reached his hand to his fly. “What are you doing?”

“T-taking it out, sir.” Robotnik huffed.

“When I say you don’t use your hands, I mean it.” A shuddering sigh left him as he gripped his own thighs to keep from touching. He craned his neck and shuffled forward to unbutton his pants and turn down the fly with his teeth. A twitching fear rose in the back of his mind that his lip would catch on the zipper, but he ignored it. The doctor was worth it.

He gasped when his cock sprung out, as he obviously wasn’t wearing any underwear. He took the head into his mouth without any hesitation. Suckling lightly, he took it as deep as he could go. Which was, unfortunately, only about three fourths of the way. He choked and attempted to pull back, before a gloved hand gripping his hair forced him back down.

“You suck at this, I’ll never get off at this rate. I think there’s something distracting you. Let's take care of that.” His hand ripped his head away and he gasped and spluttered. He was dragged by the hair until he was standing on weak knees before him before his hand let him go.

Robotnik’s other hand pressed against the center of his chest and shoved him against the cabinets behind them. He couldn’t hold back a whine and wiggle of his hips. The doctor sneered.

He used his free hand to roughly grip Stone through his pants, forcing a squeak from him. 

“D-Doctor what are you doing-”

“Fixing what’s distracting you. Don’t you want to feel  _ good _ , agent Stone?” He nodded hesitantly. What he really wanted was to make the doctor feel good. But he would take what he could get.

He effortlessly undid his pants and pushed his underwear down to pull out his dripping cock. Stone curled his toes as the cool leather gripped him. It pumped him ever so slowly, drawing short, gasping breaths from his lips. 

“Won’t you quiet down? If anyone hears you, you know who's going to be at blame here.” Stone’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as Robotnik sped up his own hand, squeezing him a bit too hard for his usual liking. He could feel himself nearing the edge. 

“You’re so boring, coming in here every day to do  _ every fucking thing _ that I tell you to with a smile and a ‘yes doctor!’. I could use a little challenge from you. But I don’t know if you’re capable of doing anything to oppose me. Are you, Stone?” He keened behind his hand and uttered a muffled

“No doctor.” His hips bucked up and the hand that pinned him to the wall pressed harder. A tingling heat was growing fast in his hips. His breaths were growing uneven and, pulling his hand from his mouth, he whispered out frantically

“I’m going to cum- oh god.” He groaned as his hand immediately retreated. Robotnik glared at him with piercing eyes.

“Did I say you could cum? I need you at your best for when you fuck me.” Stone could’ve choked on his own saliva.

“W-When I what?” 

“When you fuck me. You don’t think I’d be fucking  _ you _ , did you? I find it more enjoyable for me this way.” He took several deep breaths as he began to feel dizzy from arousal and the denied orgasm. “Now, I want you to stroke yourself as I get ready. You can watch, but if you even think about cumming then I’ll go home and get myself off all alone and you won’t get the pleasure of doing it yourself. Understood?” He nodded weakly.

Robotnik stepped away from him and he fought not to collapse as he was no longer held up by the hand pinning him. The man reached into a cabinet by his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. He looked quickly back at Stone as if daring him to judge, but he had already started stroking his cock with needy eyes. He was able to keep himself silent as the doctor stipped off his coat and pants and gloves, but just barely. There was no silencing the whine that left him as he bent over the desk and prodded his entrance with a lubed finger.

He had to stop stroking as he confidently shoved two fingers in to stretch himself. Entranced eyes followed the quick movements of his fingers as he added another and scissored them. The curve of his back and ever so slight trembling in his wrists had him blinking tears from his eyes. There was a reason he would do anything for this man. He was absolutely beautiful, not to mention brilliant.

“Get over here.” He was pulled from his musing by a commanding voice. He stumbled over to stand near the doctor at the desk. “Behind me, you dumbass. Slick yourself up.” A bottle of lube was shoved into his hands, and he complied. Carefully placing the bottle on the table, he rested his hand on Robotnik’s hip. “Now fuck me. Start off slow so I can adjust, if you hurt me I'll have you erased from history.”

Little gasping breaths were heard from Stone as he steadied himself and slowly thrusted in. The tremble in the other man’s wrist travelled through the rest of his body, and a strained grunt left him.

“F-fffuck. You’re bigger than you looked.” Stone stopped his slow entrance.

“I’m sorry- Is it too much?”

“If you stop I’ll kill you.” Eyes widening, he continued. Once he was mostly in, Robotnik shoved his hips back with an animalistic growl. “Fuck- right there. Hit that again.” Stone obediently pulled back a bit and angled his thrust so that he hit the same spot again. A breathless moan was punched from the man below him.

It was almost too much for Stone. He bent himself over Robotnik and planted his hands on either side of him to anchor themselves to the desk. His thrusts were still painfully slow, but he shook at the effort not to simply pound into him.

“Faster- fuck! Don’t hold back.” That was all he needed. He sped up his thrusts until Robotnik rocked back and forth in time with them. He didn’t even think as one of his hands reached beneath them to stroke his cock.

The little grunts and groans that sounded from the doctor were quiet; he was obviously trying to quiet himself. The agent hesitated to ask anything from him, but he wanted so badly to hear him.

“Please don’t stay quiet. Please let me hear you.” He begged, voice pitching. The doctor rested his head on the desk and let out a loud moan.  _ Fuck. _ Everything about him was so beautiful, even his moans. His hand worked over his cock frantically, trying so hard to draw more noises from him. He struggled to control his thrusts enough to angle them to hit his prostate, but it was worth the effort. It made him squirm and thrust back on his cock.

He winced as he felt the telltale tightening in his gut. He refused to cum before the doctor. That would just be rude. 

He squeezed his cock a little tighter, slowing down so that he could thumb over the head. The doctor cried out and wiggled his hips back, as if trying to get more of Stone in him when there was no more to give. He could feel it begin to twitch, and another wail told him he was close as well. 

“Cum, doctor. I want to see you.” The man growled at the order, but his lean muscles still tensed. He couldn’t hold back the shout that left him as his cock pulsed and his ass spasmed. It pushed Stone himself over the edge, and he hugged the doctor close to him, still hunched over the desk.

Soft noises of pleasure permeated the lab as they rode out their orgasms. Stone nuzzled his face into the crook of Robotnik’s neck, who panted hard. 

When they finally came down from their highs, the doctor groaned.

“Stop hugging me, agent.” He shuffled back with a wince as his cock slid out.

“Yes, doctor. I’m sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this one! I just wanted to write something self indulgent and simple, as usual. I really appreciate feedback, even though this isn't my best work.


End file.
